


Tea for Two

by Autrinea (Kuraike)



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraike/pseuds/Autrinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome foreigner comes to town, whom is the very humble servant to a Prince. His witty remarks and charming way with words have you all flustered and smitten. Who knows what this may lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164480) by MinionRipley. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The preface, being this chapter will NOT be how the remainder will be written. Most likely, it'll be written in 2nd or 1st person, or if in 3rd, it will be much less of a summary.
> 
> I really hope you folks will stay tuned~

Kiriko was never one for major conversations. Usually quite reserved, and yet a caring, kind, and passionate soul. She's always willing to lend a helping hand, taking on an entire farm in the span of maybe three hours, and being made as the town's renovator. Day after day, she would tend to her crops, her animals, making sure they were always brushed, talked to, and their products harvested every single day.  
After it's all said and done, it's around 12:30 PM, and with nothing to do, she would read books, perhaps cook a meal, or friend the wildlife.  
Rarely, she would actually gift the villagers some food she made, or purchase a desired object, rather than just necessities.

It has been two years since Kiriko moved in, now around the beginning to midway of the autumnal season. With new requirements by Dunhill for particular renovations to add housing, she was more than happy to oblige. After receiving the blueprints, she got immediately to work, and with the help of the local carpenter, made quick work of the new homes.  
Now it was just a matter of waiting for the newcomers.


End file.
